


Early Days.

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is falling in love, Q is feeling reckless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Days.

Q leapt out of bed in happy anticipation.

007, was coming back from assignment today and though he wasn’t sure what this was...  
This relationship they had gotten into...it felt good, better than good, fantastic....for almost the first time in his life he was feeling reckless...prepared to take a chance...

They had been out a few times, a couple of meals...lunch walking in the park...a trip to the theatre...

He had been wary at first...Bond's reputation....the women...the fact that men like Bond were not usually attracted to men like him...

All of his preconceptions had been washed away...by the gentleness of the older man...the attention he paid to Q's wants and needs...Q’s need for privacy, his reluctance to public displays of affection...

James had been considerate...waiting for Q to take the lead in any intimacy between them...

Q smiled to himself...after their not so good first date he had been swept away by their first kiss...a kiss so mind-blowingly good he had almost dismissed his own rule about not having sex on a first date...almost...but even then James had understood...had seemed to share Q's amazement at that kiss...

Further dates followed and then one evening just before 007 had been sent away...they had found themselves having dinner not far away from the apartment that James had been staying in while a friend was overseas....

“You’re staying near here aren’t you? Your friend’s flat? It’s near here?”

“Yes just round the corner.” James paused.. ”Do you want to come up?”

“Yes.”

As they rode up in the lift Bond studied the younger man, he seemed a little nervous. 

When they got inside…

“Would you like a drink?”

“Yes…no, em maybe water…”

He left Q standing looking out of the window, when he returned he put the glass down on the table and sat on the sofa.

Q joined him crossing his legs beneath him and reaching for the glass…after taking a sip he spoke…

“I’m not very good at this…”

James raised his eyebrows questioningly…

“Seduction…I’m not very good…. At seducing people…”

James smile warmed the ice-blue of his eyes…”You don’t have to seduce me…you had me from that first kiss…I’ve been waiting for you to catch up…”

Q still looked concerned…

James took control….still smiling…

“Would you like to stay the night?”

Q smiled back and looking deep into James’ eyes replied nodded “Yes.”

Q had taken James face is his hands then and began exploring his mouth, their kisses got hotter and hotter and Q climbed onto James’ lap…

Bond slid his hands underneath Q’s top and caressed the smooth skin of his back.

Q reached down to undo his trousers which were uncomfortably tight, James stilled his hand..

“Let’s go into the bedroom? I want to be in bed for the first time…I want to see your face as I make love to you…I want to see the expression when I make you come…"

Q moaned as Bond stood up, lifting him in his arms and walked through to the other room…

It had been very romantic until then..until James tripped over something and dumped Q unceremoniously on the bed, then Q had placed his glasses on the table and couldn’t see to undo the buttons on Bond’s shirt…frustrated he ripped it off…they each burst out laughing….finally they were under the bedclothes relaxed with each other, exploring each other’s bodies…kissing and touching and tasting…

James had kissed and licked his way down Q’s body.  
Q was hard, his cock long and elegant like his fingers.  
James had taken it into his mouth, swirling his tongue round the tip then bobbing his head taking more and more in…  
his fingers slid between the soft cheeks wanting access…  
Q clenched round the intrusion…

James had lifted his head…”Been a longtime?”

“Over a year…You?”

“With a man? Almost as long…nine months…ten…”

“And with a woman?”

“Assignment before last…that wasn’t me…that was 007 Secret Agent…this is me…you get me…”

Q had nodded then moaned as James returned to helping him relax…

Soon he had been tilting his hips up and down as he thrust into James mouth at the same time trying to push down onto James fingers…

After a few minutes it had almost been too good..he had tugged on James hair…

“Wait wait wait…I want you…please…inside….”

James had grinned and carefully replaced his fingers with his leaking hard-on…

He had kept up a steady pace taking his time…wanting it to last…time after time he got them to the edge but then slowed down…waiting till the passion had subsided before beginning to build it up again…when he finally rode them to their release Q had almost passed out…

James had rolled to one side panting, his hair plastered to his head, after a few deep breaths he asked..

“You ok? You good?”

“Good, yes good, amazing…”

James laughed pulling the younger man to him.

Q rolled onto James shoulder, put his hand over his heart and fell asleep.

 

 

Thinking about that night had Q hard as an iron bar…he took himself in hand in the shower and came with James name on his lips…

He quickly dressed for work and went downstairs in the house he shared…noticing how shabby it was…how uncared for…he took stock…he still lived as he had at uni…he had moved on, life had moved on…he was not a student…hadn’t been for over ten years…time he got a place of his own… no way he could invite James to stay over here…

On the tube he thought about his finances and first thing he did when he reached his office was check his bank accounts…

He lived quite frugally…with only a few bills going out each month… he was extremely well paid and had a small inheritance from his father which should make a good deposit for a house…

Was he really thinking of this…buying a house…was it only because of James…what if it didn’t work out…what if James was only interested in an affair…

Q’s brain spun round…NO. Maybe this had given him a push but he really should have a place of his own by now…a place he could call home…not just somewhere to sleep…

The morning flew by, part of him was still hoping Bond would call in after his debrief..but his mind was now focused on looking for a new place to live..

Around lunchtime he had found a site which seemed to have a range of properties in the area he was interested in…he was looking at photos on his screen and emailed the agent to arrange a viewing…

He felt a presence behind him and warm breath on his ear…”Thinking of moving?”

“James!”

He turned and tilted his head as if for a kiss…then realising where he was, he stepped away…

Bond missing the kiss he hadn’t been expecting was unaccountably disappointed…

In down time on the mission, he had thought of little else but kissing this man…fucking this man…making love to this man…When Q had passed out after their first time, he had slept a little too, waking with Q gently frotting him.

“Thought I’d killed you.”

“Would have been worth it.”

They had made love again, then once more, in the morning, in the shower. His mind was full of Q.

He cleared his throat…”So, House hunting?”

“Yes, I’ve found a couple of places, waiting for the agent to reply so I can go and have a look round.”

“Like some company?”

Q looked Bond up and down…fuck he looked good…if they were alone Q would be ripping his clothes off…

“Mm yes…that would be…if you want to…thanks.”

“Let me know what time and I’ll come pick you up.”

Six o’clock that evening found them outside the first house.

Bond had borrowed a pool car and the darkness of the underground garage had enabled them to enjoy the kiss they had each been craving.  
Q’s nerves were jangling and he had gripped Bond’s shoulder a little too tightly.

Bond had slipped his arm round Q’s waist…”Want me to see if the seats tip back?”

Q grinned…”Maybe later.”

The first house was too like the one Q lived in at present, dark, dreary, unloved. he let the agent give them the tour but shook his head. “No not interested.”

The second place was a flat, a glass and concrete tower.  
The inside was sleek and glossy, the kitchen like something out of a magazine, suitable for a city whizz-kid, not suitable for Q with his messy hair and his homey cardigans.  
He felt out of place here.  
“No, thank you it is very smart and everything is beautifully finished but it is not for me.”

The third one felt different, right away when he walked in the door he felt at home…light shone through the painted glass window by the door leaving a rainbow of colour on the shiny wooden floor.  
The staircase wound round to the second floor where there were two bedrooms a box-room and a large sparkling new bathroom with a separate shower.  
Downstairs the living room was large with an old fashioned fireplace and a bay window.  
A door from the kitchen, lead through to a tiny back garden.

Outdoor space was rare in London, lots of the old terraces had been pulled down to make way for blocks of flats. 

Q was delighted, admiring everything, pointing things out to James wanting him to like it too.

As Bond walked through the house, climbed the stairs, stood looking out at the garden he felt at peace, he could see the two of them living here making a home, being happy, in love.

As the thoughts raced through his mind, he wondered if he dared put them into words.  
Q was looking for a place to live that was true but he had never intimated he wanted James to share with him, to live with him, it had only been a couple of months…maybe he should wait…let Q buy the house and see what happens…

“We’ll take it.” The words burst forth of their own volition…

The agent looked surprised but not as surprised as Q. 

“Excuse me. Em.. Us.” He pulled James out into the garden.

“We’ll take it! We’ll take it! We’ve only known each other a few months…been on a few dates…slept together once, had sex once…”

“I know, I know, I shouldn’t have said… but…Yes it hasn’t been long but I know how I feel…we slept together once…but we made love three times…not sex, love…and well that’s all it took, for me at least…if you want more time…if you don’t feel…the same…take some time…buy the house…it’s perfect for you….”

He stepped away to give Q space…

Q’s head was spinning he sat down on the edge of a plant-pot.

Did he believe James…did he believe that Bond had fallen in love…so quickly…”you did,” said his inner voice….” After that kiss…then throughout those dates to when you had sex…made love…weren’t you falling in love…”

He looked up at the house…the pale yellow of the stone, the reflection of the trees in the window…the feeling that he’d had as they’d walked in the door…realising he’d pictured James with him in every room…sitting by the fire…sleeping in the bed…sharing the shower…he laughed…

James was making conversation with the agent…Q smiled over at him…”We’ll take it.”


End file.
